


25 Minutes Too Late

by Chaotic_Mind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Grown Up, I have no idea what Im doing with my life!, I'll add more tag as I go along, Im not good at tagging!, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Mind/pseuds/Chaotic_Mind
Summary: Tooru is forced to marry Ushijima, but is in a relationship with Hajime, the man who he wants to spend his life with. Just how will things turn out?





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru realizes his feeling for his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime in the worst possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter guys!
> 
> Seriously though, I really have no idea what im doing with my life! hahaha!!!
> 
> How's the holidays going? I really thought I'll be posting the first chapter after new year, But alas, here we are! Hope you enjoy it!

Iwaizumi knew there was something wrong with Oikawa. Lately the brunette has been spacing out more often, even to the point of making mistakes while in practice, which was starting to really annoy Iwaizumi.

  
"Oi!, Shittykawa!. What the hell is going on with you?!" Iwaizumi snapped in the middle of the gym, grabbing Oikawa by the collar of his uniform.

  
Oikawa's eyes widen as he stares at Iwaizumi for a second. "Sorry..." Oikawa mumbled as he lowers his head to avoid the raven-haired's eyes.

  
_'Did he just apologized... Oikawa Tooru? Apologized?'_ Iwaizumi stared at his best friend like he had grown a second head... well in this circumstances he might just have.

  
_'Shit...'_ He lets go of Oikawa. "No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Let's just end practice early today. Go ahead and change, I'll catch up with you in a bit" Iwaizumi placed his hands on Oikawa's shoulders before turning around to instruct the others to clean up and go home. He glanced behind to check on his best friend, but Oikawa was not there anymore.

  
When Oikawa got to the lockers, he wasted no time and started to change in his school uniform. Once he was done, he just sat on the bench, staring at the ceiling. No doubt he was really a mess right now.

  
**[FLASHBACK]**  
_It was exactly two weeks ago. As usual he came home from practice and walking home with Iwaizumi. But, what was unusual was coming home to a heavy atmosphere. 'Something's not right here...' He called out for his parents from the hallway, but no one answered._

  
_He looked at his watch. '6:45... They should be home' He went to check the living room and the dining room, the lights were off and there was no signs of anyone. He went back to check the storage closet down the hallway._

  
_'Im pretty sure my father always keeps his golf clubs here... Ah! here it is!' He went around and check the first floor of his house, but still no parents in sight, so he headed towards the stairs. When he reached the middle of the staircase, he could hear faint sobs and voices talking coming from his father's office._

  
_He clutches the club firmly and tiptoed towards the office door, making sure no one would notice him. He placed his ear on the door, he could here voices inside, but so far he could only hear his parents talking._

  
_"Tooru, I know you're out there. Come inside" His father called out from the other side of the door. "Yes, Father" Oikwaw straightened his back, still clutching the golf club. His father, Oikawa Katsuro, was known for being really strict with him, especially to his composure._

  
_"Im coming in" He turned the doorknob, carefully swinging the door open. His father's office was fairly big, bookcases by the walls, couches facing each other in the middle of the room, and at the center back end of the room where his father's was sitting by his office table._

  
_"Why are you holding one of my golf clubs, Tooru?" His father pointing at what Tooru was holding. "I'm sorry, Father. I was only being cautious." Oikawa answered as he closes the door, making sure not to show any emotions on his face or his voice._  
_"Cautious?" His father raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Father. When I arrived from school the house was dark and no one answered when I called out" still standing by the door as he explains to his father._

  
_His father checked his watch "7:25. Yes, I see. Well, your mother and I were talking about important matters regarding your future. You may sit down, Tooru" "Yes, Father" Oikawa sits across his mother, Oikawa Fumiko. His mother's beautiful features soiled with red and swollen eyes, obviously she was crying, yet her composure remained graceful and dignified._

  
_'About my future huh. I thought we were already done with this talk. They already agreed that I'll be going to Tokyo for university. What more is there to talk about?... Shit, I don't think I'll like where this conversation is going' Oikawa was internally panicking, but his face remained stoic, he knew that one wrong move his father will have his head._

  
_"What about my future, Father?. I assumed you and mother have already agreed with me going to Tokyo for university" He glanced at his mother then to his father. "Yes. We did agree to that. However, that is not what we will be talking about. A very close friend of mine has taken quite an interest on you. He and I have decided to merge our companies in a form of marriage. His son to my son."_

  
_Oikawa bolted up, face fuming with anger and confusion "Wait, What?! Marriage?! Im too young for that! Father!, I have yet to graduate highschool, I have yet to accomplish my dreams! I will not marry someone I do not know, especially someone who I do not love!"_

  
_Tears started to fall from Oikawa's eyes, he was grabbing the hem of his shirt till his knuckles turn white 'No! This can't be happening. I still want to be able to be with Iwa-chan, to play volleyball with Iwa-chan, to walk everyday to and from school with Iwa-chan, to be with Iwa-chan till we grow old, to tell Iwa-chan I love him....Eh? Love? I love Iwa-chan? Oh my god...I love Iwa-chan. I love Iwaizumi Hajime. I....I-I don't want to marry anyone other than Iwa-chan'_

  
_The realization hit him like a volleyball spiked to his face. His body was trembling as he dropped down the couch, his face on his palms, he was wheezing and coughing, but he couldn't stop crying._

  
_"Tooru dear, calm down. Katsuro, I think we should discuss this some other time. We can't force this situation on Tooru!" Fumiko's voice was quivering as she hug her son tight_

_"Silence, Fumiko. We have already talked about this. I will not tolerate any objections the second time. If he wants to keep those little friends of his safe, especially that boy he is so close to. He will do as I say. Do not go against me, Tooru. You are fully aware what I am capable of doing. You will meet him two months from now, keep all your appointments organized and make sure you are available on the said day" Katsuro stood up and walked out of his office._

  
_"Sweetheart? Come on, let's get you to bed" As Fumiko tucked him to bed, she brushed back her son's hair. "I'll talk to your father again about this, okay?" All he could do was nod. She placed a kiss on his forehead "Good night, Tooru"_

  
_After his mother left, Oikawa took out his phone and called a certain raven-haired boy. After three rings the call was answered with a groan. "What the hell, Assikawa!. Do you know what time is it already!" There was only silence on the line "Oikawa? You there?" Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa's unsteady breathing and sniffles. "Hey? Tooru? Are you okay?" "Iwa-chan... Iwa-chan" Oikawa was crying again "Shh, I'm here Tooru. I'm here. Hey, how about you spend the night here at my place? I'll let Aunt Fumiko know, okay?" "Okay..." "Good, I'll meet you outside in a bit" Iwaizumi immediately dashed to Oikawa's house. 'Sigh. good thing our house is only two blocks away'_

  
_Their walk to Iwaizumi's house was quiet, Oikawa knew he can't bring up the topic to Iwaizumi, he needs to keep everyone safe, to keep Iwaizumi safe. He glances at Oikawa, slowly reaching for the brunette's hand._

  
_"Tooru, you know you can always talk to me, right?" Oikawa looked up to Iwaizumi "Eh!!! Iwa-chan is being nice to me?! Are pigs flying?!!" he exclaimed, faking a gasp. Iwaizumi flicked his forehead "Shut up, Idiot. People are asleep" "Iwa-chan! Rude!!" Oikawa giggled "You're the rude one here. Come on, let's hurry home" he dragged Oikawa to his house._

  
_When they got to Iwaizumi's house, they went straight to the raven-haired boy's room. Iwaizumi immediately flopped to his bed, lifting the covers and gestures Oikawa to get in with him, which Oikawa happly complied. Strong arms wrapped around him, his head tucked under Iwaizumi's chin, face facing Iwaizumi's chest, he nuzzles closer and arms wrapped around Iwaizumi in return._

  
_Yet, he still couldn't sleep, he was in bed with the person he loves, he was nervouse as hell. "Iwa-chan?... Ne, Iwa-chan?" he tried to call out, but there was no answer. "I love you....Hajime" as he drifts of to sleep, lulled by the raven-haired's heartbeat. Little did he know, the said boy was still awake._  
**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

  
"...kawa! Oikawa! TOORU!"

Iwaizumi smirks and ruffles his hair. As he turn around he felt a tug on his shirt, he glances behind him and saw Oikawa holding the hem of his shirt, head down. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" Oikawa asked, biting his bottom lip. "Sure, come on. Let's buy some ice cream on the way. My treat" "Really!? Thanks Iwa-chan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way! Thanks to those who left kudos and comments!
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter! Opinions are also welcome!  
> I'd love to hear from you guys!  
> See you on the next chapter!
> 
> Advance Happy New Year!  
> *throwing hugs and kisses*


End file.
